1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a program update management server and a program update management method, and particularly to a technology that automatically updates a computer program to be executed on an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Technologies that implement automatic updating of a computer program (hereinafter referred to simply as a program) by using polling for update information provided by a server are known. For example, when a program installed in a personal computer (PC) is terminated, or when a preset date and time has arrived, the PC accesses a server via a network and acquires information capable of identifying the latest version of the program installed in the PC. If a program installed in a PC is not the latest, the PC automatically downloads the latest program from a server.
JP-A-2006-243915 and JP-A-2007-213370 are examples of related art.
Unfortunately, in the case where the period of polling is set to be long, there is a problem in that the timing for update of a program is delayed. In contrast, in the case where the period of polling is set to be short, there is a problem in that, immediately after the latest program becomes downloadable, the program is simultaneously downloaded to many clients for a short period, thus resulting in increased loads imposed on network traffic and a server.